Spirobranchus
He/him • Spiro • Sea • Artist Appearance Spiro is a yellow SeaWing. He’s a lemony yellow, with no hybrid in him at all. He’s just a yellow SeaWing. His expression is usually nervous, but in a cute, kind way. He steps precisely, a little clumsily, his goal to avoid all dangerous objects. When he’s around Current, he acts more confident, a bit more sure of himself. His scales are lemon yellow, while his underscales are light hazel hue. His underbelly is sandy and an almost worn out colour, while his eyes dance cerulean in between the bright gold. He’s quite easy to spot, if you’re looking for him. He stands out like a hot pink SkyWing. His lights glow a pale, sandy yellow, that reflect his lemony mainscales nicely, a little blindingly. They go all over his snout like glowing freckles, dancing in the water. The rest follow a sort of design, like a squiggly circle or square. His scales are smoother than your average SeaWing. They are pampered and polished by Spiro, wanting to keep his colourful scales in pristine condition. He actually likes his scales, as he likes to be different and unique, but sometimes he just wants to fit in. Personality Spiro always has a nervous expression, his eyes darting around for no particular reason. He walks carefully, almost like he’s planned every step. Not that it makes him look graceful. It makes him look like he’s avoiding explosive mines or something that are hidden in the ground. He’s just too nervous. But when Current comes around, he acts more confident. Suddenly, he’s sure of himself, swimming like there’s nothing to worry about. She brings out the best in him, making him feel like a normal SeaWing should feel, not that he’s normal. Spiro, if you look closer, has a cool look about him. Well, yes, he’s bright yellow, but the way he goes about himself. He’s humble and a good teammate of you give him a chance and don’t pressure him. He’s not very athletic, being a bit chubby and short. He also hates being active and swimming lessons. Despite him being a SeaWing, he’d rather be in the kitchen cooking for his family then out swimming. And he likes to cook and bake on dry land, as he prefers his food warm, not slimy and salty. History It was a lovely, spring morning. Well, Horn thought so, as she was deep in the hatchery, underwater where her to-be born dragonet would hatch. Suddenly, the egg cracked. It was yellow and blue. She hoped it wasn’t all yellow, like her husband, Surpulidae. “Oh, it’s hatching!” She gasped in aquatic. A small, yellow figure suddenly burst out, throwing eggshells everywhere. He was all yellow, horn to talon. She would love him anyways, she vowed fiercely. “What should we name him?” Surpulidae asked, nudging him with a claw. “I like the name Spirobranchus, after you.” She said, gazing along the coral reef outside the hatchery window for any. Her gaze locked on one, small and yellow. She quickly swam out of the cove, pick it carefully, and went back in. “Look, I found one!” Horn grasped the worm carefully, passing it to her newborn. Spiro took it carefully, studying it, then hopped up and gave it to Surpulidae. “I like it.” He declared. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………… *Was outgoing before he went to school *Went to school, didn’t make any friends *Became a nervous wreck *When he was 4, he met Current *Current moved from another school to his because she was bullied *Became really good friends *Current brought out the best in Spiro *Was never very smart, never got good grades *Begged Horn for a pet crab *Got a pet crab, named it Jackie *It was oddly yellow like him *I know you think having pets is random and doesn’t contribute to his life at all but I don’t care *Less nervous, more carefree as he got older *Got a small job guarding the island palace *Was so bad at fighting, accidentally let a criminal get by when was distracted *Was fired *Tried being a waiter at a popular restaurant *Was too slow, therefore fired *Got a new job at the second best bakery in the Kingdom as a packager until he graduated from baking/cooking school *Is brilliant at baking and cooking *Was promoted to cook and baker, working alongside the other fantastic chefs *Was not fired, and happy with his job Career Spirobranchus had a very tough time finding a job. He was so nervous during his interviews that most didn’t even give him a chance. Like at the mail service. He needed to be a long distance flyer, and be organized and have no allergies. He didn’t realize this, as he was not athletic, got distracted easily, was not organized, and had several allergies that there are too many to list. Then he tried out as a guard, and let a criminal in. Luckily a small dragonet screamed when she saw them and Spiro and the other guard that did not socialize in any way ran to help. Then as a waiter at a small diner in the deep end area, he fell seven times, messed up three orders, and missed four days in his first two weeks of working there. He was fired as soon as the manager found out. He tried out as a pearl diver, but didn’t even get an interview when they saw his resumé. Finally, Current felt bad and thought of ideas for what he was good at, listing them all to ensure Spiro that he would find a job eventually. She mentioned baking, so he signed up for an interview, made his favourite dish, tuna casserole rapped with thin fish intestine and soaked in cucumber juice with ground up catfish scales on top, and they accepted him, putting him right in the position next to the top baker. Relationships Current:Very positive. Horn:Positive. Surpulidae:Positive. Trivia - Spiro is named after a genus of tubing fanworms, or a lower classification of Surpulidae. They live in the ocean, mostly coral reefs. They are also known as Christmas tree worms. -Horn is named after horn coral, which is also found in coral reefs. -Surpulidae is named after the highest classification of Christmas tree worms. -Spirobranchus is for the yellow SeaWing contest hosted by Daisy Gallery 1217FDCC-D1E3-4FA4-91A9-581AF2AEEFCE.png|Spiro by me Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other)